the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jocose Sonata/My Headcanons
So, I decided to post my written headcanons here. Personally, for convenience sake, and also so that I may cite this whenever I talk more about of my headcanons. Do note that these headcanons were made as a reply to a comment, so it kind of feels/looks weird when it's directed at no one. I might revamp it some time later, but for now I'll just leave it as is. I'll also include some more of my headcanons. •''' Prudence Headcanon No, I think it fits, considering her backstory. Abandoned by parents, raised by a warlock who was not that nice, yet still took care of her (think of a grouchier Grunkle Stan), isolated in a cave, and when she finally went outside to see the world, she came to realize that everyone is a bit of a tiefling racist. She's just protecting herself, trying not to get too attached. But she's mellowing out with people who actually like her. '''Wall of text ahead! Perhaps as a child she wasn't as murdery. Maybe she was nice, naive, may even be innocent, and since she's still a kid, immature. Rebel phase, and all that. When she finally went outside, finding a nearby town she knew the Warlock visits from time to time. She was shocked. She could never put it, but the adults weren't nice to her, some of them even yelled at her. Some ignored her. Some scared her away from their establishment. Some even spat towards her, causing her to run away again. And then she met other kids. She became glad! Thinking she could finally meet some people around her age, and maybe even make some friends. But the kids were just mean and horrible, and they bullied her. Called her a freak. Threw rocks at her, chased her out of town and into the forest with sticks, and slingshots. Taunting her. Mocking her. She was scared, confused, she cannot comprehend why everyone is just so mean. She ran and ran, until she could no longer hear them. She ran with no focus, unable to see a small incline, tumbling down onto the forest floor, bruises, cuts and all. Laying there, questioning why. Silently crying to herself. It was night by the time she went back home, bleeding from her wounds. Eyes burning with hatred. Applying what she learned from the Warlock's books, and using the blood dripping from her head she established contact with a Great Old One, with one deal in mind. "I want to see my tormenters suffer." Thus, she was gifted Eldritch powers. She tested it first hand on that terribly horrid, and mean, racist town. Burning it to the ground. Massacring everyone in it. No one survived to tell the tale. Only the ashes and the billowing smoke to mark it ever existed. She killed each and every one of them in blind, hateful rage. Unfortunately, one of them was just a traveling female orc, just looking for a cure. Battling against her, trying to stop her peacefully. It was a drawn out battle, but Prudence eventually won with a point blank blast to the stomach. She died, a hollow smile on her lips. Prudence's vengeful fury halted once she heard this orc apologize to her locket for not being able to keep her promise. The promise of returning just in time for a birthday. She could even hear her sing to it, just a part of one last lullaby. "Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now... ...Happiness is just around the corner.. Hey now, hey now... hear what I say now... ...I'll be there for you..." Prudence, just a kid, still naive, didn't notice what she's done until it's over. She didn't care for the townspeople, she didn't care for the mean adults, and the bullying kids. She did care for this stranger. Knowing that she was the cause for another child to be left alone. To be like her. They had a chance of living a better life, and she has taken that away. Ripped it away. She grabs the locket, and dashes out of town. Promising that she'll be there for his next birthday. Promising to never let anyone know what she's done on that night. Years later, she's grown. Matured, a bit. She's cold, not bitter. No longer letting anyone push her around, and if someone does she'll make them regret it. She set up gates, armoured, chained, with lock and key. Her heart will never break. She will never be vulnerable. Becoming a freelance warlock, developing a vivacious, lighthearted attitude in the process. It was after her last job that she went into the town of Casterfalls. It was there when she heard it. It was different, for sure. A lot happier. Jovial, energetic even. She could dance to it. Her head is already bobbing, and her foot tapping. Is it really? No one else sings that song. Only one ever did... But it's so different... A lot different... Then... It is... Have I finally... Could he be...? "...Dob?" "Yes?" ...He must '''NEVER '''know. •''' Suzett Headcanon Prudence also corrected Corazon first before Dob could, when Corazon called him Bob instead of Dob. At 31:21, in their first adventure: Corazon: "I would just- I would council... uh, Pob? What are you called?" Prudence: "Dob!" Dob: "Dob!" Prudence: "Boy..." Dob: "Man, you got-" Prudence: "Classic human." Dob: "-he still got his sea-brain, am I right? Still got his sea-manners, that's for sure." It's like Prudence feels that she and Dob has a lot more in common, or at least trying to find common ground with him. Especially seeing how they're the least human, yet also the least monstrous looking. They just have different coloured skin. And maybe some physical qualities that's not normal, but they're still not that different. It also connects to the rest of my headcanon. '''Another wall-of-text ahead! See, Luke said that Dob's parents weren't around, and that Dob admittedly doesn't really know much about them, so it was just him and his sister alone in a mountainous and remote region. So I thought, why is that? Why aren't his parents around? How come it's only his big older sister there? Why so isolated from civilization? So, headcanon: Parents relationship wasn't that welcome to both the Orcish tribes, and the Human community where they're originally from. Like, not at all. Like, to the point that they get threatened every other day, to the point where they always feel like it's only a matter of time until things go from bad to worse. Dob's sister, who I'll be calling Suzett after Luke's character in their World of Warcraft livestream, but looking a lot different, to match the tone. It also works because Dob's sister is said to spent most of her time in the woods hunting and foraging, and Suzett is a hunter in their livestream. Anyway, I think that Suzett is a full-blooded Orc from either their mother or father's side, I still can't decide if the mom or dad is the Orc (I've decided later on in the post), and is pretty much his half-sister. Now she, at first, didn't really like the news of having a half-orc little brother, or even the fact that her father, or mother, married a Human. Of course over time she got over it and found her little brother quite endearing, and has also finds herself cherishing the human parent. At a very young age Suzett already knew the situation of their reputation, again at first she agreed with the social stigma, then over time she strongly disagreed, and so she's already understood why the way things were back then when she was still living with her parents. She knew not to cause trouble, but of course as a full-blooded Orc it was a hard time staying calm when other kids mock her. Especially so when concerning her parents. The other kids were fortunate enough that Dob's birth was kept secret, because if they were to jeer at him you best believe Suzett will fly into a bloodthirsty rage. But, barring that, Suzett was quite mature for her age. Though she's still a kid, and has her moments. Much like Prudence's story, that childishness was soon diminished on one fateful night. As I've said, Dob's birth was kept secret. It seems to be a great taboo for that particular town. Disgraceful for some, disgusting for others. Their relationship was already enough to garner unwanted attention and reputation. Judgmental looks from the Humans, taunts from the Orcs. And sometimes vice versa. So it's a given that his birth was kept secret. Of course the secret soon come to light. A bigoted human kid. Trespassing, being where he wasn't supposed to be. And upon discovery, saying things that no kid should say about the parents. It left Suzett murderous, already pouncing on the intruder. But her father, her Human parent, held her back, and the kid ran away before both could react, bruises, wounds and all, trailing red as he fled. Her father calmed her down, tried to, anyway. It wasn't until her mother arrived, hearing her daughter's furious screams, and explained that it would've gone worse for them if Suzett continued her assault. That things would've gone from bad to worse from then on. Suzett believed that it already has. Her parents... saw different. The Mother was already exiled. The Father shunned. The Daughter ridiculed. What will they do with the Son? A question none would answer. Especially when it's not complete. What will they do with the Son, when they find him? "Run." "We'll hold them here..." "...Pack what you can..." "Now is not the time to argue, Suzett!" "Take him and '''run!'"'' Words that storm her dreams at night. On that one fateful night, Suzett never felt so weak. Never turning back. Suzett ignored the raucous sounds behind her. Running to the forest, and into the hills. She doesn't know where she's going. She doesn't know where they'll stay. All she knows is that her brother is in danger. Suzett wandered the lands when she was just twelve. She did what she can to survive in the woods. She would often steal milk from nearby farms she would pass by, mostly done under the light of the moon, and the darkness of cloudy nights. Everything she could do for Dob. Her aimless roaming soon lead her to an abandoned house in the mountainside. A secluded area near the edge of a forest. A nice, modest house, isolated from civilization. A perfect place to raise her little brother. Away from any discriminating eyes. Just her and her only family member. Suzett & Dob. The years pass by, and Suzett grew older, raising Dob in content. It hurt her every time she has to leave him to hunt and forage for a few hours. She never liked leaving him alone. Spending almost all her time at home indulging him. Playing games, telling stories, and at almost every night, singing lullabies. So it was agonizing to leave him to look for a medicine for a few days. But she knew it was necessary. When Suzett came upon that town, on that one fateful night. She saw someone much like herself. She saw what would've happen when things go from bad to worse. Suzett tried her hardest to calm the tiefling down. Finding herself listening to the same things she said all those years ago. Seeing the same hatred in another's eyes. The same fury. The same pain. But unlike her, there was no one there to temper it. To calm it. Unlike her, she's alone. And the rest I've already said above. • Suzett: Also, pairing my lore speculation of how Dob survived his rabies, with Suzett being a full-blooded orc we get one of the, if not the main reason why Suzett went out to get medicine, instead of just leaving Dob's immune system take care of it. With Suzett being a full-blooded orc she. kind of, knows that she is immune to rabies and some diseases, or at the very least are considered nonfatal to her. So, if she was attacked by a wild animal with rabies, she would most likely shrug it off. Perhaps she'd get a slight migraine, but otherwise she'd be fine. And she knows this. However, Dob is only a half-orc, as such she doesn't exactly know if the immunity also applies to him as well. She doesn't know if he'd recover just fine given time. So Suzett waited, but Dob's condition seems to just get worse by the hour. His body heating up, some slight coughing, feeling extremely dizzy, feeling parched, and generally it left him weak and bedridden. So fearing for the worst, she decided not to take any chances and went looking for some medicine. Promising him she'll be back soon. '•' The Lullaby You know, Lady Fyengah's troupe, The Fyengah-boys, if you will, may have been around for a lot longer than we think. Headcanon Time! ''(Note: We'll be taking my headcanon(s) for Dob's sister for this.)'' Since Sister, (to which I will now refer to as Suzett), raised Dob all on her own, and babies are known to prefer drinking milk, and that they live in the mountainside in the wilderness, and there are not a lot of domestic farming animals, (except for the few goats that were too nimble for even her to hunt down or trap), and I think it's more than safe to say she didn't use her own milk, (seriously, do not head down that path), I think it's justifiable to presume Suzett already knows where the nearest civilization is. She already knew where to go to buy medicine for the rabies. She knew the town, or at the very least where it's located. She knew that's the only place to get this type of medicine. And this ''is the town where she got the milk for Baby-Dob (A very adorable image.). At first she thought of stealing one, but then she thought that if she gets caught she will never be able to return to this town, which is the nearest one that she could get milk from, and since she will never risk that for Dob's sake she decided to approach this at a different angle. Since she's already a self-made huntress, considering their circumstances, Suzett decided that she would use half of her kills for food for herself, and sell the rest at the market. Thinking that while her stomache may not be as full, at least Dob won't be as hungry. While her presence is now made known to the town, she's also known to be a very anti-social person. Speaking only when necessary, and only using just an appropriate amount of words. The townsfolk knows that an Orc Huntress comes to town once in a while to sell what she has hunted, and then leaves after buying however amount of milk she can buy with the money she got. Now, let's push some more details of what her interactions with the townspeople are like aside, and get to where I'm getting at. During one of her times in the market, back when she was still fairly young, a traveling troupe came in to the town in accordance to their kingdom tour and performing the best small concerto that town has ever witnessed. Something that fascinated young Suzett, which also came as a price as she spent some time watching the troupe instead of heading back to their cabin to tend to a still infantile-Dob. Despite her frustration at herself for being distracted, she still loved the one song she heard before realizing how much time she has lost watching this group of minstrels. A song that became a bit of an ear worm that she would often hum to herself, and especially when she was rocking Baby-Dob to sleep. '''TL;DR': Lady Fyengah's a lot older than she looks (which is a compliment to her beauty), and she has been touring the kingdom for a lot longer as well. One of the towns her troupe visited and performed in just so happens to be the town a young Suzett (Dob's sister) was in, when she would buy milk for Baby-Dob. And thus, Dob unknowingly met the person that his sister was listening to a few years back. I personally like making Dob's headcanons where the people/places he meets/arrives in have a connection to his sister, and he doesn't know it •''' Corazón's Family This was made in reply as well. Well... I was thinking it (Dob's Parent's house) wasn't exactly a cave, but just a pretty isolated house, far away from the town, but close enough for a few minutes walk, like 10 minutes, or 8, 7, 6, 5. I dunno, just close, but still far away from the town. A fairly big house from the Father's side, just beside a mountain, and near a very dense forest where Suzett can escape to. Also, while Corazon's father is a bit dickish, from Prudence's description of him, I don't see him as exceptionally cruel. Just maybe someone who would do what he can for the family name. He did say he gains no pleasure from having his son killed, but is more akin to just being forced to do it for the noble name of Milquetoast. I'd say his ''father is to blame for this. Perhaps Lord Milquetoast was much alike his son, in that when he was young he too had aspirations. But unlike Percival, Lord Milquetoast instead obeyed his father. Being taught that it was for the good of the family name. Lord Milquetoast is seen as snobby, but not in an overtly snooty way. He's not unkind, nor rude, nor snide. He prides in being high-class, but he won't disregard the peasants so crudely. Sure he won't let them touch him, or get close to him for their stench to enter his nose, but he won't call the guards to kick them out so brashly. Just tell them to keep the lower-class citizen at an acceptable distance. Lord Milquetoast is a classy individual, and would only leave brash, and vulgar actions to those already familiar with it. He would treat individuals equivalently. Passive and non-violent, and he'll treat you as you would. Aggressive and threatening, and he'll treat you much the same, but with his own classy twist. He's also a man that would not be easily fazed with such trivial vulgarity. He's high-class... with high class. Lord Milquetoast is a sophisticated man. He's composed, even-tempered, ''Imperturbable! Especially when concerning his wealth, as he just gave everything he has on him nonchalantly. Like two full bags of coins, and just calmly rows himself back to shore. Rowing? That's the laborer's job! It's not a job for someone of such high-class as Lord Milquetoast! Yet, he does it without complaint. Such a trivial thing doesn't faze Lord Milquetoast. Just one look at his face shows how he's not a man to be troubled by small things. I picture him as someone who always keeps his cool, even in the most heated of arguments with business partners. Emotionally collected, bar the most intense scenarios, or for certain people. For example, his wife. Also known as Alma del mar. A beautiful Spanish flamenco dancer he met on his business travels. He especially did not care for her status, nor for anyone else's judgement. He loved her, and she loved him. That's all that matters to him. But, much like the headcanons I've so far shown, this one has a tragic story. Something I'll expound on, perhaps at another time. Let's just say, her fate greatly changed two people in the following months. One to rebel. One to recluse. The point of this comment is, in my headcanon Lord Milquetoast was not the one who leaked the information of Dob and Suzett's parents. It was just some misbegotten kid, and his bigoted, brash ideology. Though, Lord Milquetoast may have traveled through that town at some point, with a women and a child, but he didn't stick around that long. Just enough to personally reprimand one of his supervisors for uncouth behavior. Maybe on his way out of the building a young Orc girl bumped into him with her groceries. He dealt with it appropriately, even helping the girl pick up the dropped vegetables. Some dirt on his clothes is nothing to him. Just a trivial thing, nothing to bash someone with. Then he goes on his way to his carriage, where his wife and child awaits. That's the extent of their interaction that I could imagine. Actually, you know what. Remember that rude thief in Plunder Siege, when they were in the kitchen? I'm making him be the one who leaked the information. Things has not gone well for him, and now he's a thief. Because of that, Dob unknowingly got vengeance for his parents' slaughter! And, amazingly! He got that unknowing vengeance through Prudence, as she's the one who killed him with Agonizing Blast! The kid that led to Suzett living her life in mountains taking care of her only family member all by herself, which led to Suzett going into that town on that one fateful night, which led to her death, and now Prudence unknowingly got vengeance for Dob ''and ''Suzett. • Corazón's relationship with his father. Perhaps him and his father's relationship was a bit strained, and tense. Like, come dinner time, they just sit down and eat, barely at all talking to each other. "How's the food Percy?" "It's delicious. H-how's the... business going?" "Doing well. As always." '''Awkward cough "Y-yeah... That's- that's good." "Indeed." Eating in silence "How's your studies?" "Oh... um, I'm having some trouble with History." "Would you like me to-" "No, no. I- I got it. I just need- you know..." "Very well." Eating in silence Like, back then Corazon was not as loud and brash as he is now. In fact he was a quiet, stoic man. He was found dashing by many maids, and other times intimidating with how reserved he is. They at times feared if they make a mistake within his vicinity. Many days he and his father tried speaking to each other candidly, but never could. Corazon thought his father didn't care, while Lord Milquetoast thought Percy would think less of him if he did. Corazon spent many days planning his escape from his boring life, secretly having a ship built, and learning swordmanship under the guise of a simple hobby, and preparation for a duel. When he did run away, he was disappointed, and then mad at the fact that his father didn't even try to get him back. While his father, upon learning of his escape, thought it was the best for him. He let him flee, and maybe something good will come of this. Not knowing what impact it left dear young Percy. Corazon thought his father was a dick. While his father though he was just going through a childish rebellious phase, and wanted to put a stop to it. Come the end of A Spot of Bother, after learning of Corazon's passion, and the friends he surrounded himself with, he resigned to it. This is who his son wanted to be, and so he will let him. Inside, he was putting such care and attention, externally he just has an indifferent look. Yes, he did allow the pirates to kill him, but he did say he gains no pleasure from it, which leads me to think he would put a stop to it before the killing blow. Corazon doesn't think any more ''of his father, opinionated that he ''is ''a dick. Meanwhile, Lord Milquetoast, with his maturity, understood what Percy is getting at. He's just very bad at expressing his emotions outwardly. He's very coolheaded, and stoic. Unperturbed by most things. He ''does ''care for Percy, he's just not very good at displaying it on the surface. Meanwhile, Corazon also cares for his father, he's just buried it deep within himself. That's, at least, how I see it. • Corazón's Swordmanship & his Knowledge of the Exchange Rate/Value of Money. Considering Corazón's proficiency with the rapier, I tend to think that before he went out to the high seas, back when he was still Percival, he was trained under a tutor. The best one money can buy, in fact. And from what we can determine from Lord Milquetoast's nonchalance at giving away all the money on him, is that money is the last thing the Milquetoasts worry about. Yes. Safe to say that the Milquetoasts are indeed, ''loaded. And from what we can gleam from Corazón's description of The Joyful Damnation, and that is it's made with "fine craftmanship" by his own words, we may easily assume that he used his pocket money to have it built by the best shipbuilder money can buy. Yes, I'm taking it as granted that Percival's pocket money is what we commoners would call rich. Remember Lord Arlo Mayweather? All the money that man has is Percival's allowance, and could probably buy his estate with his pocket money. Actually, ever wondered why Corazón doesn't quite know the exchange rates of selling goods? That's because he didn't need to when buying things. Maybe to him, back then, he was a tiny bit like Dob in that he didn't really thought about money that much, and it wasn't until he went out to be a pirate that he learned of its value. Learning from Curly Joe and the others. So by the start of The Spicy Rat Caper, he knows the importance of money, but doesn't know its exchange rate. And now he doesn't like it when people *cough cough* Dob!'' *cough cough* ''treats gold so unstintingly. • Alma del mar On the case of Percy's mother, in my headcanon, she... died. Implied! That is. Since no one knows where she went, what happened, or just why. Ol' Milquetoast doesn't seem to talk about her when he was speaking to Cora on the ship. Nothing like, "Come home now, Percy. Your Mother's been worried sick." Or anything like that. I mean, if the dad's a dick, then usually the nice one is the mother, and Percy would then become a bit of a mama's boy in that sense, and that would prompt Corazon to at least give his request another consideration, as he would rightfully be concerned for his mother's wellbeing and mental/emotional state. Heck! There's even nothing from Corazon himself. No, "By the way... H-how... How's Mother doing?" Before Lord Milquetoast left. Just completely left out. Which makes me think that the topic is a... sore subject. Something tragic perhaps, considering how neither father nor son would even mention her. Also, with Corazon being a Spanish word, I like to think she was Spanish as well, which gave Percy that inspiration on how to name himself. In my headcanon I've named her Alma del mar, which means Soul of the Sea, (which could also just be a title/stage name, much like how Corazon is in a sense a stage name/title.). Which, when paired, becomes Corazón y Alma. Heart & Soul. The Heart & Soul of Lord Milquetoast. Unfortunately, the Soul is gone, and the Heart went out to sea. Leaving him... alone... empty. • Merilwen Headcanon Merilwen definitely has the, relatively, best childhood out of the rest of guild. Including Egbert despite his unexplored backstory. Though, he pretty much insinuated that it wasn't the best, and wasn't at all sad leaving his homestead behind. From what I gather, it seems Merilwen has been a bit alone during her time in the forest. Since during her backstory she seems to leave out any info about her family, and just soley focuses on Simon, and that they were the best of friends. So... maybe, just maybe, she also did not have the best family experience. I dunno. She seems to be too glad to just talk about her cat friend, than any relatives. And the way she talked about her backstory, too. It sounds like she was just alone in the woods. Hunting for herself, selling some of it in the market, and most probably taking care of nature, as shown when she talked about that haphazardly dumped barbed wire. And not to mention she's also quite all too ready in joining this odd group, and doesn't seem to go anywhere else after their first encounter. No going back to her homestead to talk to her parents about these people she went on an adventure with, or saying farewell. She just hung around. Which makes me think she really, really '''appreciates '''the company. Like, maybe she's been in those woods all alone, and, subsequently, felt lonely. And when she became friends with Simon she was glad, and happy, that there's somebody else with her to confide in, to just... talk. Seeing how she can commune with animals, she probably did. And when he died... Yeah... Perhaps behind that youthful face, and those bright eyes that have witnessed generations of trees grow and die, lay a lonesome wood-elf, aching for companionship. Just some friends. So that she may never feel that cold isolation she has felt for years. It's a horrible thing, feeling alone in a crowd. As a wood-elf druid, she pretty much is alone in a crowd. Ever wonder why she hates any unjust animal cruelty despite herself being a huntress? She goes for the quick kill. She uses a bow. Trained herself with it to be accurate. Straight through the head. Just a brief second of pain. And that's it. She respects nature, yes, that is the reason. But perhaps there's a second part to that. Perhaps when she was still young (relatively to an elf) and naive, still learning the ways of the druid, she was having trouble with one of her hunts. Getting frustrated, needing that food for herself. This is the first time she would even use it, but she does have druidic powers, perhaps she could commune with one, lull them to calmness, and go for the kill while their guard is down. They're just animals, and while she respects them, she's not expecting any higher thought. And so she goes with this plan, finding a deer. She talks to it. It freezes and quickly looks at her, unmoving. ''"Hey, it's working." ''She thought to herself with a smile. She comes closer, saying calming words. The deer, confused, just kept staring at her as she slowly makes her way to him. And then... she strikes! And finds herself shrieking. Deafened, not by the deer's animal cries, but the all too understandble screams she's hearing in her head. A dreadful pair. A nauseating amalgamation. Something that she would never like to hear again. She was still quite young at the time. She didn't know better. She stopped hunting for quite a long time because of it. But now she's older, nearing a hundred, and those years gave her some experience. She understands things better now. And while she continues to hunt, she now does it with utmost respect, and consideration. That memory would sometimes resurface, especially whenever an animal is unjustly hurt. At first that memory would make her stomach churn, and would sometimes prompt her to vomit, but the years gave her time to move past it. She no longer detests the memory, and now consider it a valueable lesson she unknowingly needed. Yet still, despite all that, it's still a bad memory. She would still rather not be reminded of it. Anyway, that's my headcanon. She's lonely, and has a traumatizing memory of her first commune with animals, which gives her a more fleshed out reason as to why she really hates it when people are cruel to animals, other than "Because it's bad!". Which is a fair reason, don't get me wrong. But I like giving characters a bit of depth. Sorry, but a theme I'm getting from the Oxventure is sad backstories, and family problems, and I'm subconsiously applying it with my headcanons. Category:Blog posts